The Crow Blood Lust
by Bloody Vyvyan
Summary: SesshOC, Naraku has been destroyed. Sesshomaru discovers a birdbath in his mother's garden. disconinued
1. Chapter 1 begining

Hey! Trixie here! Sorry that I haven't written anything in ages! I've just been so obsessed with reading fics more than writing! But not I've found my inspiration and motivation to write again! I hope you all like it and flamers are fine I don't care I can use all the advice! Oh and by the way I don't own inuyasha, OR rootoushi –who is totally Jaquelynn McKnight's (Jackie) character so praise her! OR sessh but if I did sessh would be wearing really sexy tight leather clothes…hmm that's an idea…anyways on with the show!

"…" talking

'…' thinking

-…- ugh…stuff

* * *

This is what is going on…

Naraku was defeated by one of Kagome's enchanted arrows that had sent him to hell and prevents him from ever escaping, and it is now two months after that. Inuyasha went back with Kagome to her world since there wasn't anything stopping him from leaving. When the shikon jewel was completed it had absorbed what was left of Kikyo's soul and returned it to Kagome where it belongs. Sango and Miroku parted ways with the couple and they left for Sango's village with her little brothers' body to burry him with the rest of her family. They decided they would stick together but still wouldn't admit their feelings to each other unlike Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Kagome still visit the slayer and monk from time to time to keep their friendship strong. Shippo had grown a lot more and is now two feet taller, and he also went with Kagome and Inuyasha since Kagome 'sat' Inuyasha enough times for him to not even remember how annoying the little fox demon really was.

Their lives were peaceful even though they kept their meaningless feuds strangely funny to those who didn't get into the crossfire. But… who cares? Sesshomaru doesn't. And this story is about him! Well, he was quite pissed about a stupid human defeating that filthy, half demon Naraku. Then again he was just a worthless half demon.

It has been just two months after Naraku's demise and he already felt the difference in his lands. No bothersome battling, no annoying half breed brothers and his companions, no missing limbs (A/N: He found out that his sword, the twin of his brothers, could heal his arm to having the damn thing back by a mere mistake in a battle he had with his brother when he found out about the demise of Naraku-without me you would be missing so much!), and definitely no Rin.

In one of his recent battles with a lower demon, he saw that it was best for Rin to be housed by a reasonable aged human couple because she had been overwhelmingly terrified by anything after that encounter to be alone one minute. So he had decided that it was best for her to grow up with what was left of a normal human childhood. Of course he took necessary precautions by having a small group of his demon followers to protect their village so nothing would come to harm little Rin. His twin sword had also felt it better for her future so it didn't argue one bit when she had to leave.

Sesshomaru was now again in his own lands and decided to start living in his own castle again. His father had passed it down to himself and Inuyasha but he would never allow that half breed from living in his lands no less in the same castle. Well the first month of the demon lord in his own castle again were filled with nothing but meaningless paper work considering things a prince must do to keep his lands safe AND financially prosperous. After the slightest strain of his eyes over the weeks finishing that work and whatever work he needed to do for the next year (A/N: He likes to take care of everything a head of time) so it was time to do some exploring of his castle grounds since he was mindlessly bored, and curious to see what he might have missed in his last inspection over 70 years ago.

* * *

(A/N: Hey! Give him some credit! He's been exploring and protecting his lands since he was 30! Well in my story he has, and you know when went to see Inuyasha for the first time after the half-breed's mother died? Yeah he was 40 then because I said so. So Sessh is like… 33(age when IY was born) +17(years TILL IY was stuck on tree by arrow) +50(years IY was stuck on tree by arrow) I don't know…oh yeah so Sessh is like 100 yrs perfectly. That's cool. Anyways! On with the story!)

* * *

Sessh cracked his knuckles, neck, back, and anything else you could crack, loudly as he strode out of his study where he had just finished all that meaningless paper work. He head down the large hallway which had a few burgundy oak wood doors leading to random libraries, storage rooms, bathing rooms, spare bedrooms for the allied lords and ladies who he no longer cared if they stayed as long as they were never in sight and paid with money, security, and alliances to be around him. He really didn't deal with any of that, he had frog face do it since it was "a lower demon task" that wasn't worth his time.

As he ventured toward the main room where the entrance with boldly decorated deep red and wood decorations layered the elegant stairways he passes few servants who hadn't enough time to leave his sight grasped the flourished blood colored –oriental- carpetry silently begging for forgiveness for troubling him with the sight of their existence in his wake. As usual he just ignored their presence though annoyed in having to notice their tight grasp of hands/claws on his expensive carpetry. –sigh- 'Worthless demons…'

His graceful steps down the flourished stairway made not even a creak of sound, and then his feet lead him out of the castle towards the extravagant gardens where their were stone paths leading in labyrinth designs, roses, lilies, ivory, tulips, and other really pretty flowers that I don't know the names of claimed their own living quarters mix matched in random places. (A/N: Basically a really large garden thing that had all kinds of flowers and stuff like the secret garden from the movie 'Secret Garden'…yeah)

Sessh wandered the pathways farther than he'd have been to when he was around a child's age. His mother had created the garden, and personally planted each and every one of them. After her death he saw to it that not one servant plant a single seed into the soil, only tend to what was already there while he was gone.

While passing by some blue something or others he noticed a small shrine, one that was not of a person's death or of a demon's existence, but of a crows. It was a 4ft by 3ft stone vertically standing, carved with a foreign language written all over it and weird engravings and such, with an out stretched bird bath and above it had a normal sized statuesque crow perched on a dog's back. The crow's face seemed to have a white cross-shaped coloring under its' right eye, and the dog had three parallel-diagonal scars on its left eye-which it still had. Sesshomaru now confused why this strange shrine was located on his mother and father's… no, his lands.

'Maybe there was a previous alliance with a crow demon clan, or the two demons had been known by his father. But his father never had anything to do with the gardens. His mother must have put this shrine here for a purpose. Was she that dog from the statue? No, it couldn't be because she had not a scar such as that of the dog statue.

Hmm, maybe I should research this finding, and the strange language carved on it later.'

Before Sessh was about to turn and head down the path to see if there was anything remotely like the birdbath he noticed something.

'Water? How could there be water for the birdbath? No servant has come this deep into the gardens for fear of being lost and most importantly defying my order to only tend to the plants without touching anything else. And there certainly hasn't been any showers since weeks ago…'

When slowly reaching to smell the water he looked into the reflection to see…

'Wait…that's… not me.'

A strange world was shown in the water's deep, mechanical monsters, humans wearing unnatural clothes, towering cast-wait!

'The females look to be wearing similar coverings. What exactly is this thing?'

Taking a deeper look the water started to ripple and swirl instantly, almost hypnotizing Sessh into a paralyzing feeling. Not realizing the now glistening green, black, and purple liquid swarming his form, he was absorbed into the image, leaving only his sent still lingering amongst the blue something or other flowers. The now completely aware of the radical, (A/N: sorry needed a colorful word to describe the water stuff! Yeah I know really lame word!) Vortex thing, Sessh was free falling past green stars, and black clouds, and random purple moons.

Trying to claw his way up, which was impossible considering there was absolutely nothing to grab onto to help him, a red star started shining brighter and bright, growing bigger and bigger as he neared the bottom of the tunnel. Then finally realizing there was a reason this was happening, which was his lack of intelligence –he just had to question the waters existence, he just had to look into its reflection, and just had to wear pants that had less parachute-ness-

The blinding red star then consumed his thoughts and body as he fell into the blood red bliss, and…

"Ugh, I now hate all colors…too many…I'm a demon…we don't…get…"

…hit with a very blackening concussion.

* * *

Yay! I'm done with the first chapie! I PROMISE to write to finish this one-so far I have 3 chaps already and I have to make so many more-I want to continue this one and not just forget or get writers block, I already have everything planned out! Cept the end because I don't know if I want to end it or not, like ever. I want to have millions of chapters! Not really just like dozens of them lol I'd never have millions-no one could-ha anyways I'm being annoying so please get ready for the next chapie! And don't forget to read Jackie's fic 'The Metamorph' it's so great seriously so farewell! 


	2. Chapter 2 characters

Trixie here! Well anyways I don't own inuyasha OR sessh OR rootoushi –who is Jaquelynn McKnight's (Jackie) character so praise her! Seeya! (And Rootousi will show up sometime in the next few chapters! So be prepared!)

I thought this would be a quicker way to introduce my characters lol

* * *

**Name**- Vyvyan ?

**Age**- 52

**Looks**- 18yrs, 5'6", green eyes, cropped black hair-tipped lime green (my own style), low cut frayed jeans (my own style), black low riding spiked chucks (my own style), black or lime green sketty strap belly shirt, long black trench with cut shoulders and tail back, lip-ears-and eye brow piercings, has tats of a simple black cross on her left lower-inner arm, black/green tipped feathered wings on her back, and an AFI logo on her outer right ankle

**Job**- 'Mist café' owner/waitress

**Lives**- in an apartment above her café

**Traits**- half crow demon, half wolf demon, when in demon form she has black/green tipped wolf ears, long fluffy black/green tipped tail, and black/green tipped feathered wings, her crow magic allows her to give the illusion of herself looking human to those without demon blood or miko powers, she's a very energetic person who always seem to counsel her friends in their troubles, extremely powerful with her crow magic-which consists of elemental, possession, illusions, and grey magic which is a mix of light and dark but she's more into using dark since it's a more physical power, Vyv has her flight from her mother and speed from her father, she can be serious when needed to and light hearted when no one's looking, she's been yearning to be more like her mother since she could sense the sorrow in her father over her mothers death. It may be because she has a dark aura in her from using so much shadow magic, but she is indeed a Goth, and enjoys everything in a morbid sense-even though she still finds the human's outlook on vampires and werewolves to be entertaining. She lives with her grandmother above her café her mother left her small family.

(A/N: I'll explain what it looks like later)

She loves top ramen like Inuyasha, but she likes to eat peanut butter and chicken (not together) more because of her canine traits. Her favorite band is AFI since their music varies from metal to punk to gothic to rock. She loves to paint and is known through out Tokyo for her donations of art pieces of sculptures paintings and morbid drawings. She's not famous but she is known to many of her own characteristic.

Over the years that she's lived with her father before he died she's made illusions of her mother from what she thinks she looked like, and each time the images have been even more detailed and perfected. Somehow her father knew that it wasn't really Taka, which amazed Vyv beyond belief since not one person can tell other wise over any of her illusions, even her grandmother is always fooled. Vyvyan thinks it's because no one can take her mother's place by her father, which she was always proud of but still hurt since she could never fill the hole in her father's heart. She had her own place with him.

**Family**- they met each other when Yujin had traveled to some human village and 'accidentally' stolen Taka's charm bracelet that helped enhance her telekinesis powers. The village people weren't even fazed by Taka chasing after Yujin since Taka would help the human village by protecting them from evil youkai in exchange for her and her very wise but strangely perverted mother to live their and continue their blood line. After their marriage the three moved to Yujin's stepsister, Kihina's village where she lived with her husband and son.

There had been a great battle there and those three had protected Kihina and her son as well as they could, but sadly Kihina risked her life to draw the battle away from them enough for her son and brother's family to escape, resulting in the end of Kihina's life. But that wasn't enough. The strange enemy didn't want her son to escape and cast a binding spell upon them preventing them to leave the grounds of Kihina's castle. In the end Taka and Madison entwined a spell upon the grounds to counter act the enemy's curse, therefore resulting in making a portal into the future (to the 1950's) which became a shrine of an elegant bird bath with a statue of Taka resting on Yujin's shoulder in full demon form, and Madison representing the majestic water in the birdbath. That enemy had been vanquished but in their destruction Kihina's son was left stranded, free to leave, but with no where to go.

-Vyv's Father, Yujin, was of wolf demon blood. Yujin had a step sister that was of dog demon blood but that never bothered him, they were close even though they were only related by their parents marriage after they were already a couple decades old. Yujin was very much in love with Taka ever since he saw her so he pilfered her charm bracelet in order to get to talk to her or just to have her notice him. Yujin was clumsy, caring, friendly, and had a naïve sense. Yujin enjoyed annoying Taka because he always said how pretty she was when she got angry and especially when at him. Somehow he always managed to make her laugh after their squabbling. After Taka died in 1953 from giving birth to his first and only child, Vyvyan, he lost a part of himself. But Yujin's spirit seemed to come back to life when he was with his daughter. He and her grandmother taught her everything they knew about fighting and their past, they also told Vyv everything about her mother so that maybe she would turn into someone like her. She grew up and loved her father-almost treated him like how her mother did Yujin would always say. He died from swallowing chlorinated pool water when jumping into someone's swimming pool to catch a random tennis ball that had been thrown. He all in all was a very care free and friendly demon and father.

-Vyv's Mother, Taka, was of crow demon blood, her kind were known to have infamous amounts of magic like white magic, black magic, controlling the elements, telekinesis, possession, and illusions. Taka was known for her elemental and telekinesis and didn't care to choose between dark or light magic since their lasting war against each other had gotten tiring for all of those who've been caught up in that annoyance. Taka's only family was her mother, Madison, who had migrated from eastern lands that not many had heard of yet. Madison was one to be extremely wise when she chose, but other times she always 'showed her trophy side' by hitting on any guy-young or old. In short her mother was bipolar and had an identity rearrangement going on. Taka was a semi-serious and disciplined warrior who believed that everyone is equal no matter what color, race, ancestry, blood line, or aura they had. Only when it came to one childish wolf demon she'd show no mercy in taking revenge. Except when they made their puppy face. That was just adorable. She cried it was so cute.

(A/N: can you guys imagine sessh with a puppy face? X D so cute!)

She died while giving birth to Vyvyan who she and Yujin wanted to name in honor of Taka's dead mother.

* * *

**Name**- Madison ? 

**Age**- ?

**Looks**- 30ish, 5'1", grey eyes, long brown hair, white silk blouse, black mini skirt, tan skin, black open toed high heels, many curves, two ear piercings on both ears, small chain bracelets, and a thin chain necklace with a thin tarnished silver ring on it.

**Job**- waitress/bartender at Mist café

**Lives**- in an apartment next to Vyv's but still above Mist café

**Traits**- always in human form, only Vyv knows what Madison looks like as a crow, her powers seem unlimited since she's always doing the strangest things with them. It's almost as if she can harness all possible magic the crow demon kind can, but her random appearances and her carelessness is always confusing everyone around her. And if someone asks Vyv about it she just says 'that's the hag for you'. She's always complaining about how old she is and that she shouldn't be working at an uninviting café, Vyv doesn't care because she'll still live next door, but Madison never leaves. There are too many cute guys who need drinks and food anyways. She constantly hits on human guys, her ancestry never really cared for demon-human limitations.

She's always asking to meet Kiro's older brothers in hopes for finding a hot guy to marry. But Kiro always answers with, "GO AWAY!" Madison can't seem to keep her hands off of anything shiny, male, or worth money. Madison is a trueborn thief and if it weren't for her being not of wolf blood people would say she was her son in-law's real mom. Many who meet her are very confused to find out that Vyvyan is her granddaughter but they always figure Vyv to be younger than she looks, because someone as good looking as Madison couldn't possibly be old! Yeah right. No one knows how old she really is, not her daughter, granddaughter, not even herself. She says she lost count. 'She lost her brain', says Vyvyan. Madison is very free spirited, always ending up out drinking people, or pretending to be drunk to do strange things to unsuspecting men. And you don't want to think about that.

When not finding enough fun at the café, she's either out 'shopping', on her motorcycle, or taking pictures. Madison is a great photographer, but she only takes pictures of her family. Even for the most random or depressing or even of Vyvyan sleeping she captures it. She was very hurt when her daughter died, and even more pained by having her only granddaughter not knowing her mother and losing her father. She loves Vyvyan with all her heart no matter how much trouble she causes, which is more than Jadin could, but she always seems to surprise everyone once in a while with some wise and comforting words to her Vyvyan. Then she runs off to steal a new purse or some sad girl's man. Oh! And her favorite kind of music is salsa, she's a strange one indeed. But it goes with her theme.

**Family**- must have been two stressed, and depressed demons to find that their daughter is thieving, fickle, and hormone-ish to live with her. No known family that Madison can remember, or choose to remember, but she did once say her parents died of heart attacks. Must have been some strong ones to kill such powerful demons, and Madison probably caused them to get them.

(A/N: I'm so great. Ha. I think Madison is funny)

* * *

**Name**- Jadin Kreyon (get it, cray-on, ha ha) 

**Age**- 23

**Looks**- 23yrs (ha ha), 5'2", dark red eyes, dyed pink-shoulder length hair (real hair color is black but you don't know that, shh), white beater shirts with black skull on lower right, black capris, with pink and black straps and chains, black with pink striped Vans, ear-and belly ring piercings, wears black dog collar which is too big, and one friendship bracelet that Vyv gave to her on her left wrist, Jadin has a tat of a red cross on her right lower-inner arm and another tat of a pink kitten on her left hip, she also wears a dog tag necklace that has her uncle's name and status on them.

**Job**- none/house keeper is questionable, also helps Vyv in the café

**Lives**- on Vyvyan's leather sofa

**Traits**- half jaguar demon and half human, black cat ears, and black cat tail that has pink at the end, for some reason drinking coffee prevents her from changing to human form or demon form for a day ever (humans and their concoctions), her special ability is her speed, and is usually caught with a bird in her mouth. She doesn't care to learn how to use whatever demonic power she has because she doesn't feel the need as long as Vyvyan is with her, and is extremely innocent. Energetic like Speedy Gonsa-les, she has a hard time sitting still, and an even harder time not eating, Jadin is always downstairs at Vyv's café begging Vyv or Madison to give her food, very hyper, and always playing pranks on Kiro. She was found on the streets as a child by Vyvyan and never left her idol's side.

She's been like a little sister to Vyv, and an even bigger hassle to control. Jadin is always getting into fights with Kiro and Madison-and usually Jadin's fights with Madison consist of who is hotter? Johnny Depp, or Orlando Bloom? Jadin still acts like a schoolgirl and a bit random, but loves having fun with her friends. She never lets the past get to her, and never gets caught being depression over being an orphan. She loves candy, and pixie sticks, but most importantly skittles because they make rainbows-supposedly. Jadin likes music, but only techno because she just 'needs' to dance, and her favorite band is Blink 182 just because…well just because they happen to be funny. Or something. Ha. And she really believes in aliens. Only you don't want to see Kiro or her argue over their existence unless you want to get hit in the crossfire.

**Family**- She knows nothing of her family, only that her uncle was the one to leave her at a rundown shrine. Vyvyan took her home after finding her on the streets when she ran away at the age of 5 from an orphanage.

* * *

**  
Name**- Kiro Tsumae

**Age**- 76

**Looks**- 25yrs, 6'4", full bat demon, blue eyes, stays in human form under shadow illusion, wears only black tanks and plad skater pants (he's always wearing the same kind of shirt but always a different color plad design), wears black high rise chucks, has pitch black spiked hair with two bangs hanging over face to give a feminine look, color blind (literally since he's a damn bat), lip-ears-eye brow- and tongue piercings, wears thick leather bonds on his wrists, and has tats of a batman sign on his upper back, a simple blue cross on his neck horizontally, and fire tats surrounding his upper arms

Job- Tattoo artist, and piercer at a tattoo parlor, across the street from Mist café, called 'Ink Me'

**Lives**- in Vyvyan's café most of the time, but sleeps in his family's mortuary of their own private cemetery, which is behind the Tsumae resident's mansion four blocks away from Mist café, never goes into work though because he's always at the café drawing on walls-tables-chairs- and even the floor

**Traits**- when in bat mode (A/N: LOL I love that one) he's just a regular bat but with blue eyes, he has an overly strong sense of hearing-he can hear anything from a mile and a half away, his special power is an acid that he can harness in a bite and in his claws, other than that he doesn't really do much other than play with the telekinesis he learn from Madison. Very quiet person-when Jadin isn't wrecking havoc. Keeps to himself, and sleeps a lot. He is usually a kind person, but hates being looked at weird by humans. He gets into many fights with arrogant people, and ends up winning because of his strength and stealth, but when it comes to being stronger and smarter than Jadin he always loses. Kiro only barely works at Ink Me because he loves his creativity, and is always around Vyv because of her same obsession. Kiro is very out spoken with his wisdom but extremely talkative when it comes to what is morbid and unusual. He also hates the thought of aliens. (A/N: lol just wanted to throw that in) And he is in fact what humans call nosferatu (vampire, incase you are stupid).

**Family**- His parents have their own music production company called 'Rock Steady' which only deals with metal, rock, death metal, gothic, emo, and acid techno music around the world, in every language, whatever. It's cool. They also own blood factories around the world and have their own supply of blood, which they somehow cloned with all that technical stuff we don't need to know about. The bat demon race has lasted for centuries because no one can tell the difference between a real bat and a demon one, sometimes not even their own kind can. Yes Kiro's demon blood needs blood to survive, luckily not much. Since his family has their own blood organization he doesn't need to go out eating humans or random unlucky small animals, he drinks bottles of blood, usually two a night, and therefore no one is harmed.

* * *

A/N: There will probably be some more characters but no one who is in the story more than these four and Sesshomaru, and you all know about Sessh so I don't have to exploit his information.  



End file.
